Spot's Love: The Complete Story
by dreamweaver2
Summary: A fish may love a bird but where would they live?....Drew Barrymore... Ever After


**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies.**

**BAM! **Spot collapsed with an audible "oof!" He laid flat on his back on the cobblestone streets, with someone lying on top of him. She sat up groaning, rubbing her head. She opened up her eyes and gasped.

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! I-I-are you ok! Oh no! I killed you didn't I-" She began taking Spot's pulse, frantically spurting out words.

Spot laughed, "I's a'ight, I'm fine." He winced as he sat up.

"No you're not! Did I break anything?" She clutched her hands together as if she was praying.

"No, I told ya, I'm fine Princess." Spot got up to his knees.

She blushed and looked away.

"The question is, are you'se ok?" Spot asked.

She nodded vigorously.

Spot stood up and looked her over. She had copper red hair, brilliant copper eyes to match, and a medieval styled maroon dress.

"Where did you fall from?" Spot looked up at the sky.

"A-rooftop." She answered.

"Huh… what's ya name?" Spot held out his hand.

She paused, examining his hand.

"I won't bite." He smiled his famous crooked smile.

"A-Alkira." Alkira answered, accepting his hand. He pulled her up to her feet, and they began walking.

"Alkira? Hmm."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no! I've jist… It's an unusually beautiful name." He grinned. "So where are you'se from?"

Alkira flinched.

"Ok, ok, bad question." Spot raised his hands. "How about… how old are you?"

"15… and a half."

"15?" Spot raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"No, no, I'm jist surprised, that's all. I suspected you to be… 16 or so." Spot shrugged. Alkira looked away, roses blooming on her pale cheeks.

"And how old are you?" She asked, eyes down.

"Jist turned 16." Spot declared proudly, thumping his chest.

"Umm… where are we going?" Alkira looked around at the Brooklyn World.

"I have no idea." Spot laughed. Alkira giggled. They stayed in a silence, thinking.

"Do you have a home?" Spot broke the silence.

Alkira paused for a moment, "Well… I can't get back there." She murmured.

"Why not?" Spot's eyebrows furrowed.

Alkira remained silent, eyes on the ground.

"How about you live with me." Spot suggested.

"What?" Alkira quickly turned to him, eyes wide.

"Well, actually it wouldn't be jist me." Spot scratched his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Newsie."

A puzzled expression crossed her face, "A what?"

Spot looked down at her incredulously.

"You don't know?"

Alkira shook her head.

"A Newsie is a person who buys papers from the wagon, and then sells them at a higher price. It's not a great living, but it's better than washing dishes." Spot laughed.

"So… where do you live?" Alkira asked. Spot flashed a grin at her.

"This way." He took her by the hand, leading her down the shortcut alley. Alkira could feel her heart skip several beats, his rough hand warm around hers. He pulled her into a strange house, the open windows pulling the little wind indoors.

"Johnny!" Spot let go and an around the house. "Johnny!"

"Hmm?" Johnny nodded up from the card game.

"We have a guest." Spot nodded toward Alkira. Johnny glanced up, returned to his game, before jerking back to Alkira.

"Uh… who is this?" Johnny stood.

"I'm A-Alkira." Alkira curtsied, nervous.

Johnny's eyebrows raised and he bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Johnny pulled Spot away.

"Why is she here?" Johnny whispered.

"She needs a place to stay." Spot shrugged.

"You know we don't take girls!"

"Ah, but we have, 'cept you pay **them** to stick around."

"T-That's different!" Johnny, hissed, his face suddenly red, "She's bad for business Spot! We don't want her to get involved with what we've got going on." Johnny hissed.

Spot sighed, "I know."

"It could be lethal, letting her-"

"I know Johnny! Look, she doesn't have anywhere else to go and… just look at her." They turned to the confused Alkira, "She doesn't stand a chance out there, and you know it."

Johnny studied her, he sighed, "I'll think about it. I am leader though, I can choose to get rid of her. So don't you get your hopes up." Johnny warned.

"Yeah, course." Spot smiled.

**A/N: So I've started the longer version. What do you think so far? Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think. **

ADDED A/N: I screwed up on the first posting on this, sorry! XP I'm such a dork.


End file.
